Ashen'ris
Taken from slavery within the Sith Empire, Ashen'ris learned the ways of the Force under the watchful eye of Darth Vi'kirr'naam. Having finished his training, he now serves the Order to the best of his ability, and continues his quest of knowledge and power. Servitude Ashen'ris was born on Dromund Kaas, near the capital of the Sith Empire. His first 4 years were of relative peace, save for the few scraps and bruises, submission to passing Sith. When he was five, his family was killed for the whims of a Sith Lord, who proceeded to take Ashen'ris as his slave. The next day, his face was forever branded. He was made to do meanial tasks around the Sith Sanctum within the capital, recieving beatings for the smallest mistake. For the next ten years, he grew stronger, both in body and his connection to the Force. But he was reduced to a slaves mind, fearing the next beating, dutifully carrying out his errands to avoid punishment. One day, he was tasked by the Sith to go to the markets, to retrieve a package. On his way there, he was stopped by a towering Sith. Fearing he did something wrong, he bowed his head and begged for forgiveness. But the Sith said nothing, only for Ashen'ris to raise his head and follow him. He followed the Sith back to the Sanctum, and stood silent as he spoke with his master. They spoke, then argued, then his master ignited his saber and attacked the tall Sith. He only stepped to the side and cleaved the man in two. Looking over at Ashen'ris, he said that he was his master now, and that Ashen'ris was promoted, from slave...to apprentice.. Learning the Way Now serving the Sith, Darth Vi'kirr'naam, Ashen'ris was taken to his compound on the planet Trian. There, Vi'kirr began training him, to both break him out of the slaves mindset, and teach him the way of the Sith Sorcerer. Breaking him out of the mindset would take several years, as the Empire enjoyed a docile servant. When it was done, Ashen held his head high for the first time in over a decade, and then bowed his head to his Master, ready to learn. For the next decade of his life, Ashen was put through a rigorous training schedule, learning to build and fight with a lightsaber, learning the ways of the Force, and projecting them into the powers and rituals trained into the Sith Sorcerers. By the time Ashen was 25 years old, he had learned to become attuned to the Force, feeling both the Light and Dark sides. With pride in his voice, Vi'kirr offered his apprentice a place within the Imperium, and Ashen accepted. However, his time would be short within the Imperium, for barely over 2 years later, the members of the seniority of the Imperium, his master included, split from it and formed the Midnight Order. Ashen, loyal to his master first, was among those who chose to accompany the men and women of the newfound Order. Teaching an Apprentice 5 years after the seperation, Ashen, now 32 years old, had become a Lord within the Order, having served his Master well. He currently spends his days learning about the Force, studying and putting what he has learned into practice. One day, he recieved a message from his Master, that he would take on the training of his new apprentice, a Togruta named Ahsa, should he become indisposed or even killed. No more than 6 months later, after a terrible Civil War within the Order occured, he was told of his Masters situation, and as the loyal Sith, took on the Togruta acolyte, and has begun training her in his master's way. Category:Persons Category:Midnight Order Citizen Category:Sith Category:Character